Das Kaiserreich der Cruor/Hauzan
The Province of Hauzan is a province of the massive empire known as Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, established on the 21st of Rintra, Year 4 of the Sixth Age. Hauzan is one of the four provinces on the mainland of the continent of Cruor, and one of the five provinces of das Kaiserreich. It is located on the southern part of the continent, and is ruled by Das Kaiserreiches Imperial Crown. Information Hauzan was founded on the 21st of Rintra, Year 4 of the Sixth Age. It is the Imperial Province of das Kaiserreich, being ruled by the Imperial Crown. Hauzan encompasses Hauptsitz, Hauptsitz Stadt, and der Mittelturm, making it the capital province as well. Hauzan's flag is a golden crown with the initials of the rulers of das Kaiserreich, it's Kaiser und Kaiserin. Currently, these are "RAEMG" for Kaiserin Rachel's full name and "SJC" for Kaiser Setomus. The flag has gone through three changes thus far, as it was established while Kaiserin Lily was alive, thus making "LG" the formal second set of initials. These were removed when she had died, and after months of her death and the flag with only one set of initials, "EMG" had been added for when Emma had become Kaiserin, and the initials for Kaiserin Rachel and Kaiser Setomus were added after Kaiser Rachel's coronation. The Imperial Army serves for Hauzan, as Hauzan does not have it's own Provincial Army. It is generally the home for nobles and other rich people, and of course those who lived there prior to the creation of the provinces. History History of the province by ruler. Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *The five provinces are created on the 21st of Rintra, Year 4 of the Sixth Age, and Hauzan is named the Imperial Capitol Province. *Hauptsitz Castle is emptied throughly, leaving only Imperial Army Guards to protect it, and only Kaiser Aztarwyn und Kaiserin Lily live inside of it. *Hauzan runs smoothly after creation. *As der Bürgerkreig des Kaiserreiches von Cruor strikes the empire, Hauzan remains loyal, just as every other province does. *Hauzan is invaded at the start of the war. *Hauzan's invasion does not last long, and the loyals prevail. *The Treaty of Cruor is signed in Hauptsitz, ending the civil war. *Der Mittelturm is built in Year 7 of the Sixth Age, and it is officially a territory of Hauzan. *More to be written Lands The lands under the province of Hauzan. Hauptsitz Hauptsitz is the capital of Das Kaiserreich. Hauptsitz has a few tents for soldiers training, and a few army camps, as the castle is very heavily defended. It would be nearly impossible to pull a successful invasion. Warships continue to keep the coast guarded, which broken walls stand to protect against outsiders. Hauptsitz is land-scaled, Daemonheim is used. Hauptsitz Stadt Hauptsitz Stadt is a city about a day and a half's worth of a walk north from Hauptsitz. Hauptsitz Stadt is the most prestigious city in Das Kaiserreich, soldiers and guards alike guard the city very much, with gliders in the air constantly. The port is also very heavily defended, guards, ships, gliders, all of that. Hauptsitz Stadt is land-scaled, East Ardougne is used. Der Mittelturm Der Mittelturm is a four story tower, located right smack in the middle of the Imperial Mainland. It borders all four provinces on the mainland, however it had been declared to be owned by Hauzan. Der Mittelturm is a massive tourist attraction, and the official site where immigrants may become citizens of das Kaiserreich. On each floor, except for the third, there are exhibits for the four provinces on the mainland, located on those borders. The entire fourth floor is for the Nashuko Isles, the fifth official province of das Kaiserreich. Although construction is likely to be done for good, there is talk that in the case of adding more provinces, the tower will be expanded to new heights. Credits Trivia Category:Faction Category:Wars Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Aztarwynian Category:Gonzo Family Category:Location Category:POC Category:Military Category:In-Character History Category:Custom Content